What Ever Happened to Forgive and Forget?
by Ponchygirl
Summary: After an argument between Ponch and Getraer breaks out, it is hard for them to stop arguing. Ponch is having troubles just forgiving Getraer. When Getraer gets injured, Ponch saves his life, but after Getraer starts getting better, Ponch once again won't go near him. when Getraer gets all better, he hears from the captain some shocking news about Ponch...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. Thank you to my wonderful beta reader for this story, CowboysRednecksandParamedics. :)_

"Sarge, I don't think you understand…." Ponch started to say, Getraer held up his hand a motion for Ponch to be quiet.

"Your job, Poncherello isn't to freak out over women. Your job is to protect the public."

"Sarge, they're not just any women! That is my sister and my fiancée that are injured…..they could be dead by now."

"Poncherello, I understand your concern…."

"No, you don't. If you did you'd let me go already. Sarge, Patti and Lexi were hanging out in New York City just having some fun, and getting to know each other. Some drunk guy shouldn't have been driving that day! He hit both of them!" Ponch was still shook up by the news. Getraer stared at Ponch.

"You don't have to be upset with me about it. I'm sorry that lots of people got sick this week. I can't find someone to fill in for you. I shouldn't have let Jon go on his vacation, but he really needed it….."

"Sarge, I really need to get to New York. I might lose them, and you're keeping me here!" Ponch looked at Getraer with a mixture of anger, sadness, and worry expressed all over his face. Getraer tried to pretend he didn't notice, but on the inside his heart was breaking. He hated to keep his officers at work when something like that was going on, but he had to put his foot down. They really had no one to fill in for him. Getraer just stared at the young Puerto Rican cop in front of him. Ponch was never exactly his favorite cop, but he didn't hate him. They never really had seen eye to eye ever since the first day they met. Ponch had so many issues with following orders, and he really hated Getraer sometimes. Getraer wished that he could figure out what it was that caused them to have so much distance between each other. He hated it. Getraer cleared his throat,

"Frank, I know you are mad at me, the truth is I don't really care what you think right now. I told you, you can't go and that's final. Nothing you say or do will change my decision. We are short on officers here, and so therefore you must stay….."

"I hate you," Ponch said under his breath.

"You know what, Poncherello, I don't exactly like you all that much either." Ponch bit his lip trying to keep from exploding at his sergeant.

"Sarge…" Ponch started,

"No, I don't wanna hear it, Frank."

"But…."

"Poncherello, I don't care what you have to say, you are not leaving and I'm putting my foot down on that."

"But, Sarge they're gonna die!"

"Well, maybe the best thing for you is not to see it happen." Ponch rolled his eyes. Getraer stared at him for a bit,

"What is your problem? You're acting as if I'm the bad guy here. I'm not exactly supposed to be your friend, but seriously you gotta have some respect for me."

"You don't deserve it, Sarge," Ponch replied coldly. Getraer leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way."

"You're not sorry….." Ponch started, Getraer once again held his hand up for Ponch to stop talking.

"You can't just keep me quiet forever, Sergeant Getraer!"

"Poncherello, I'm an authority figure. You have to do what I tell you. You have to have some sort of respect for me. I'm your boss, and I could just ruin your life with the snap of my fingers, but I'm not gonna."

"I bet you really want to."

"Frank, what is your problem?" Getraer asked again. Ponch said nothing.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Ponch still never responded to Getraer. Getraer got out of his seat, and walked towards Ponch. Ponch backed up towards the wall.

"Are you afraid of me?" Getraer asked, sensing something was up.

"Don't come near me, please," Ponch begged.

"Frank, what is wrong with you?" Getraer raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck, but as soon as he raised his hand up, Ponch put his hands up to protect himself, a move of self-defense that only is really seen when someone is either in a fight. Or afraid of getting hit, as if the person had, had it happen before. Most likely from someone being abusive…Getraer's eyes got wide.

"P-P-Poncherello, I'm not gonna hurt you," He said in shock from that reaction he got. Ponch calmed down a little, but was still uncomfortable.

"What would ever give you the idea I'd hurt you?" Getraer asked. Ponch stared down at his feet.

"Sorry…."

"Poncherello, I wouldn't lay a hand on you if it were to hurt you. I may not like you all the time, but I would never hurt you."

"Sarge, can I just go now?"

"Not like this, you're way too uptight to work right now."

"I'd be much better off if ya let me leave," Ponch said. Getraer stared at him for a long time.

"I won't let you do it. You can go sit in the break room for a bit and cool off, but then I want you out on patrol," Getraer said.

"Why won't you just let me go?"

"We need more officers on patrol. If you were already scheduled to leave, like Jon was I'd let ya go…."

"That's a lie, you wouldn't let me," Ponch said quickly.

"Frank, I really don't hate you as much as you think. Sure I sometimes can't stand you…There are even times when I wish…"

"What?"

"I don't think I should say it, at least not now."

"Just say it."

"Sometimes I wish…I wish that you never joined the patrol."

"Really? You hate me that much?"

"Hey, I never said…."

"Sarge, just come out and say it. You don't have to keep sugar coating it!"

"Ok, fine…yes I don't like you very much at all. I never wanted you around…. But things change, Frank. I don't…." Getraer didn't get to finish.

"Thanks for being honest, and to be completely truthful, I hate you too," Ponch said then walked out the door.

"You can't just keep walking out on conversations like that, Frank! Get back in here!" Getraer yelled. Ponch stopped and looked back for a second, then changed his mind, and kept going. Getraer sat down at his desk, and slammed his head down on it a few times.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this? I hate him so much, yet at the same time, he's a good friend…."


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch walked down the hall, and into the break room. He sat down in one of the chairs at the table, and put his head down on the table. Getraer came out of his office and peeked in the room for a second. He was gonna go in, but then decided against it. He turned and walked the other direction. He bumped right into Grossie.

"Sorry, Sarge…I didn't mean to…" Grossie started to say. He had heard Getraer yelling earlier and was afraid that Getraer might still be mad.

"Grossman, what is your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing, sir," he said.

"Stop acting like you are scared of me. You're not afraid of me, right?" Getraer asked.

"No, sir, why would I be afraid of you?" Grossie asked.

"No reason, just asking," Getraer replied. He looked back towards the break room.

"Is Ponch still in there?" Grossie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He seemed really upset…what'd you do to him?"

"I only told him he couldn't go see Lexi and Patti," Getraer said.

"Don't forget everything else ya said, Sarge." He heard Ponch say from the other room. Getraer turned his head, and saw Ponch coming out. Getraer tried to keep his mouth shut, he didn't wanna start another fight. Ponch made a face at Getraer,

"See ya later, I'm going out on patrol, just like you wanted," he said then walked away. Grossie watched him leave,

"There's gotta be something more to it, than just that, Sarge," he said. Getraer nodded his head,

"Yeah, well I know better than to ask. Go ahead and ask if you want, but I am just gonna stay out of it. I don't need to get involved."

"Sarge, he's one of YOUR officers," Grossie said protesting.

"Grossman, I think it is best if we stay out of each others business. He doesn't even want me in his life anyway," Getraer replied then walked towards his office.

"Well, you don't exactly treat him the way you should, either," Grossie said in response to that. Getraer ignored that comment, already knowing Grossie was right, he just wouldn't admit to it.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch got back to the station, and immediately was called into Getraer's office.

"Poncherello, close the door please," Getraer said. Ponch closed the door, before Getraer even started talking he was ready to defend himself if he had to.

"I just wanna forgive you for what you did this morning."

"Forgive me? What about apologizing, ya big jerk."

"I'm not sorry though," Getraer said.

"Are you just trying to start a fight? It sure seems like it. Sarge, I was only upset because YOU were unfair! The only thing I did wrong, was walk outta the room while you were still talking. It's me that should be forgiving you," Ponch said. Getraer tapped his fingers on the desk for a few seconds, then looked back up at Ponch.

"Frank, you said you hated me, you walked out on a conversation, you acted as if I was gonna physically hurt you, and not only did ya walk out, you wouldn't come back...you were still mad at me in the break room…."

"Sarge, I'm not the only one that caused trouble. You were really…I mean, sometime you can be extremely insensitive," Ponch said.

"And sometimes you can be over dramatic, and inhumanly sensitive," Getraer snapped. Ponch stepped back slightly, just getting closer towards the door in case he had to just leave.

"Don't you dare even think about leaving," Getraer said getting up. Ponch just stood still, Getraer stood behind the desk.

"Listen to me, carefully. Don't block out any words," Getraer said. Ponch stared down at his feet, acting as if he wasn't listening, but he was. Getraer came a little closer,

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he demanded. Ponch looked up, he had this troubled, confused look in his eyes.

"Frank, yes it's true I don't like you. But what you never let me tell you earlier, is I like you sometimes too. You're a good friend when you wanna be," Getraer said.

"Gee, thanks you don't really mean it," Ponch said, then looked away.

"How would you know?"

"I know you, Sarge! You have no clue how much I can feel that hate you have towards me. Don't say it isn't there, because you know it is."

"Frank, I might not like you..." Getraer started.

"But, you're one dang good officer."

"Yeah, one that you don't want around," Ponch replied quietly. Getraer looked away not sure what else to say.

"Can I go now?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, sure," Getraer replied not sure where else to go with this. As soon as Ponch left, Grossie, Bonnie, and Bear came in.

"Sarge, you're way too hard on him," Grossie said.

"Have you ever taken time to REALLY get to know him?" Bear asked.

"He can be a really good friend, if you wanna be friends too," Grossie added. Getraer scratched the back of his neck.

"Listen, I don't need you two butting into this. It is none of your business," he finally said sounding a little grumpy.

"We are only trying to help," Grossie said.

"Why don't you talk to Poncherello? He's the one you should be talking to," Getraer replied. Grossie and Bear looked at each other.

"Sarge, we don't wanna stick our noses into this too much, but we should let you know this…." Grossie started.

"Fifteen minutes before Ponch came into your office, he got a phone call…"

"Lexi and Patti died around lunch time," Grossie finished. Getraer sat down in his chair, he pounded his fist down on his desk.

"Dang it, Poncherello why didn't you tell me?" was all he said.

"Maybe if you weren't so hard to talk to, he would've," Bonnie said. Then she left the room to go find Ponch. Grossie and Bear also left after that. Getraer just sat there, trying to ignore what was said. But he couldn't get it out of his mind. He knew for sure, Ponch was gonna be upset with him for a long time about this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I'm sure he didn't want you to be away when they died," Bonnie said. She and Ponch were sitting in the break room.

"Bon-Bon, if he cared he would've let me go. He knew they were gonna die, I told him that already," Ponch said. Bonnie put her arm around Ponch, hugging him.

"Hey, don't let it bug ya too much. I'm sure he had a good reason…."

"Bonnie, he wouldn't keep you or anyone else here. So why would he do it to me? Does he just want me to hate him more than I did before? I try so hard not to hate him, but he just keeps coming up with more reasons for me to hate him," Ponch replied.

"Hey, calm down," Bonnie said, just staring at him. Ponch took a deep breath, then let it out.

"Should I just forgive him, and let this go?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know, I can't make your decisions for you. That's Frank Poncherello's job to make his own decisions. All I can do is be your friend, and give you advice."

"Then go ahead, and advise me, Bon-Bon. I'm way too upset to figure this all out."

"Hey, maybe you need to clear your head a little. I'm sure after you've relaxed yourself enough, you can forgive Getraer. He really is a good guy. I'm sure you can get along with each other. I've seen it happen, while Jon is here."

"That's the problem, Jon isn't here. When Jon isn't here, that basically gives Getraer an open invitation to bite my head off," Ponch replied. Bonnie tried not to laugh at that comment. It was a funny word picture. She was about to respond, when Getraer walked in the room.

"Oh hi, Sarge," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Hi, Clark...Poncherello," Getraer replied. He pulled out a quarter so he could get something from the vending machine.

"Well, I gotta go," Ponch said hopping up.

"What, are you just gonna leave every time I come in now?" Getraer asked. For the past week now, Ponch and Getraer had a lot of arguments, and Ponch was really hurting.

"Yeah…" Ponch replied quietly. Then he walked out quickly. Getraer looked at Bonnie.

"Can you believe that? I won't let him leave, and then suddenly I'm an enemy."

"Sarge, it wasn't just a vacation or something? Two very important people in his life were dying. They are gone now, and he didn't even get to be there to say good bye," Bonnie said. Getraer was silent.

"That's not the only thing, for some strange reason he thinks I'm gonna hurt him," Getraer said. Bonnie was silent for a long time, as if she knew something, but was holding back. Getraer noticed,

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, if you're ever gonna know the answer for that, you'll hear it from Ponch. Not from me," Bonnie said. Getraer didn't say a word, he grabbed his snack and left. Bonnie got up to go find Ponch again. She found him getting ready to go out the door. Grossie was walking the opposite direction looking as if he just got treated poorly. Ponch saw Bonnie coming, and quickly went out the door, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. As soon as he opened the door and tried to go out, he bumped into Jeb, who was just coming in.

"Watch where you're going, Poncherello," Jeb joked then laughed a little at his silliness.

"Sorry," Ponch said, then pushed past him.

"Hey, I wasn't serious, Ponch!" Jeb called. Ponch didn't respond.

"What's his problem? He's been acting funny all week," Jeb said.

"Well, if you don't know already, he and Getraer aren't getting along."

"Isn't that normal?" Jeb asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Jeb, it's serious. Getraer wouldn't let Ponch leave when Patti and Lexi were dying. They died, and now Ponch is really upset with Getraer. Jon isn't here to be the peacemaker, so things got a little worse later on. Ponch hates Getraer so much right now. Getraer feels the same towards Ponch, I think its more Ponch hating Getraer, than Getraer hating Ponch though…"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Lexi is dead?" Jeb asked in shock. Bonnie nodded.

"No wonder Ponch is so upset. Getraer shouldn't have kept Ponch here if Lexi was gonna die. Man, those two were perfect for each other," Jeb said. Bonnie was silent. Jeb saw Getraer walking by.

"Why do you have to be so heartless!?" Jeb yelled. Getraer just ignored that and went into his office.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon got back to work, and was surprised to find things had changed.

"Hey, what's up with everyone? It seems like we are falling apart here," Jon asked Grossie.

"Why don't you ask, Getraer he started it all…." Grossie started.

"Grossie, its more Ponch's fault than Getraer's, have you heard the full story?" One of the officers argued.

"I hate to admit it, especially since Ponch is such a great friend…but, if Ponch would just let this all go maybe everything would lighten up around here," Bear said.

"Bear, Lexi and Patti are dead. If Getraer wasn't so heartless, Ponch would've gotten to say goodbye to them," Jeb said.

"Whoa, hold up…Lexi and Patti are dead?" Jon asked.

"Yeah," Everyone said in unison then got right back to arguing.

"Well, if Ponch would've just left with Lexi to go to New York to be with his family like he was supposed to, maybe we wouldn't be standing here mixed up in this mess," Bear said.

"Hey, you can't blame Ponch for that. Getraer told him he could go later," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and he never let him go…." Grossie started.

"So obviously this is all Getraer's fault," Bear said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"You know what; I think you should stop defending Ponch and open your eyes. Getraer was just doing what he'd do to anyone of us. Ponch was just being dramatic," An officer named Harold said.

"Hey, guys stop arguing about this. Maybe you should just not choose sides. Let Ponch and Getraer work this out, without your help," Jon said. They all stared at Jon.

"I know what you're thinking. You're just gonna go and talk to Ponch about this anyway," Harold said.

"Of course I am, he's my partner, and best friend," Jon said.

"You should hear Getraer's story first before you hear all the mixed up lies Ponch has to say."

"Hey, their stories sound a lot alike," Grossie argued.

"Yeah, shut up. Ponch doesn't lie about stuff like that. If he did, you could tell, he's a bad liar," Bear said. Although he agreed that Ponch was being difficult, he did not like to hear someone talk about him that way. Jon looked at them, then walked out of the room. He stopped in the hallway, he could hear a conversation in Getraer's office.

"Sarge, you can't do this to me!"

"Poncherello, Jon will be back soon. I don't need you here right now. Go home."

"I don't wanna go home."

"You sure did the other day."

"Sarge…."

"Listen, you're way too upset to work. Your mind is on other things, it could wreck your judgment or possibly even get you killed."

"I bet you'd like that," Ponch said starting to leave.

"Whoa, hold it. You can't just say that, then walk out the door," Getraer said. Ponch tried not to say what he was thinking about saying. It would only make things worse.

"I don't want you killed…."

"Ya know, you're getting pretty good at lying right to my face," Ponch said. Jon couldn't take this anymore. He let himself in.

"Ponch, I don't think he's lying."

"Baker, butt out," Getraer said.

"Sarge, I won't. I don't know what is going on here. But I do know you two can get along," Jon said.

"How can we, he makes it almost impossible," Getraer said, motioning towards Ponch. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"Oh, like you are any better."

"Hey, cut it out, Ponch," Jon said.

"Yeah, listen to Baker. At least you show respect to him," Getraer said. Ponch wanted to punch Getraer in the face after that. Jon held him back.

"I told you already, you don't deserve it," Ponch said. Getraer looked at him.

"Baker, let him go. If he hurts me, then he'll be in a huge amount of trouble," Getraer said.

"You want that, right?" Ponch asked when Jon let go.

"I don't hate the idea. Maybe it would be nice not to have you around causing trouble all the time," Getraer said.

"Maybe it'd be nice not to be here," Ponch said quietly agreeing with Getraer.

"Hey, wipe that thought from your minds. We don't want Ponch gone," Jon said quickly.

"Well, if he never showed up we never would've had all this trouble," Getraer said. Ponch and Jon were silent. Jon disagreed, but he could tell Ponch was starting to agree.

"Hey…" Jon started.

"I told you I wasted my time joining the CHP. I told you, Getraer hated me…." Ponch started. Jon looked at Ponch.

"Ponch, don't say that." He said.

"No, let him say it. Its true you know," Getraer said. He didn't mean what he just said, he was just angry.

"Thanks, Sarge you certainly made it clear today," Ponch said then walked out the door. Jon looked at Getraer.

"Why'd you do that? Sarge, Ponch is a great officer. You know it! I've heard you brag about him to people…." Jon said. He then stopped, sensing Getraer wasn't gonna listen.

"Jon, I know that maybe we could've fixed things…the truth is, I'm not sorry for what I did. He's not sorry either. So why waste our breath?" Getraer admitted. Jon stared at him.

"I sure hope that you two can work this out. Right now I gotta go fix things between all the other officers," Jon said.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Jon asked. "The fight between you and Ponch, is causing everyone to fight," Jon said then walked away. Getraer stood there silently.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch ended up going out on patrol, after he calmed down. He however just wanted to go home. The only thing keeping him from doing it, was the fact that if he did, Getraer would know. He didn't want Getraer to know that he actually did wanna go home still. Getraer would think Ponch was just going home to feel sorry for himself. Getraer also went out on patrol, since they were still a little short on officers.

"Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't he just forgive me and let us move on?" Getraer asked. He pulled over to the side of the road, and saw Ponch not too far up ahead. He decided to go see him.

"So, you decided to calm down and join us out here anyway," Getraer said. The sound of a voice made Ponch jump. When he realized who it was, he became a little stressed.

"Hey, listen if you will only apologize…." Getraer started.

"You gotta start first, Sarge. I'm not making any apologies until after you've apologized," Ponch said.

"Hey, it doesn't work that way. I'm your sergeant, and I am telling you I will only do this if you make the first move," Getraer said.

"Good luck with that," Ponch replied. Getraer stared at him.

"You're lucky we're out in the open…." Getraer started.

"Are you gonna start threatening me now?" Ponch asked turning a little.

"Poncherello…"

"Sarge, listen if you came here to work something out, I'll talk. If you came to be up in my face and pushing my buttons then get lost, ok?" Ponch said. Then he straightened up getting ready to leave.

"I don't need your attitude, Poncherello," Getraer said.

"And I don't need a sergeant like you. But we can't always get what we want, now can we, Sergeant Getraer," Ponch said. Getraer hated it when Ponch talked to him like that. He forgot that they were on the street, he knocked Ponch off his bike, and was on top of him getting ready to hurt him. He had, had enough.

"Sarge, what are you doing? We are on the roadside! Get off me!" Getraer could hear fear in Ponch's voice as he tried to get Getraer to get off.

"Sarge, you're hurting me! Stop, please!" Getraer had his hands around Ponch's throat, but when he heard the panic rising in Ponch's voice each word he said, he calmed down enough to realize what he was just trying to do. He got off, and helped Ponch up. Ponch was trembling a little.

"And you wonder why I'm afraid of you sometimes," he said to Getraer. Getraer backed up a little, he was beating himself up for even letting his anger get the best of him. He'd never forgive himself for this mistake, and Ponch would never forget this one. Getraer could see hand marks on Ponch's neck, where Getraer's hands were.

"Frank, I'm…." Getraer started.

"You could've killed me if you went a little farther," Ponch said. Getraer was silent. Ponch got back on his bike, but didn't move after that. He was not even close to ok enough to ride. Getraer slowly back up.

"I'm sorry," He said, then got on his bike and left.

"How could I have been so stupid!?" he yelled at himself. While he was too distracted about what had just happened, he didn't notice a car pull out in front of him, until it was too late. Getraer swerved trying to miss the car, but his bike skidded across the road, then threw him off. He hit the ground hard, then rolled a couple times. Stopping when he landed in a ditch. Not too long after that, his bike came down on top of him. Now he lay motionless in a ditch dying. With no one there to save him, to make matters worse he was starting to lose his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Ponch calmed down pretty fast, and began to go out on patrol again. He ended up going the same way Getraer went. Not because he wanted to find Getraer, but because he just had this feeling inside him that he should go that way. As he rode his motorcycle down the street, he saw pieces of a motorcycle laying on the street, as if someone got in a bad accident.

"Well, someone must've taken care of it already. I didn't hear anything about an accident," Ponch said to himself, he stopped anyway just in case. His eyes widened when he saw an officer lying motionless in the ditch. All he could think about was the pain that guy must be in. He'd been a situation like that countless times. He slid down into the ditch and carefully removed the motorcycle. He gasped when he saw Getraer laying there. His felt sick to his stomach just seeing his sergeant like that. His first thought was that Getraer deserved it, but then all ill feelings towards Getraer melted away when he found out he wasn't breathing. Ponch quickly took action, and began CPR.

"Hey, stay with me…come on, breathe, man," Ponch said. Finally he got him breathing. Ponch then rushed up to his motorcycle and called for an ambulance. Afterwards he went down to be with Getraer again. He grabbed his hand.

"An ambulance is on the way," Ponch said. He sat on the ground, and just held Getraer's hand.

"You're gonna be ok, don't worry. I'm right here with you," Ponch said. He wasn't sure if it calmed Getraer at all, but it certainly helped him. He stopped talking, trying to fight this wave of nausea that just came over him. He had no clue why he'd randomly feel nauseous right now. Getraer seemed to be ok, at the moment. But Ponch wasn't sure how serious this all was.

"I sure hope you'll be all right. We need you at the CHP," Ponch said. Then the ambulance showed up,

"Hey, they're gonna take better care of you than I ever will," Ponch said with a slight smile. He squeezed Getraer's hand, then got up. He moved out of the way for the paramedics.

"He's gonna be ok, right?" Ponch asked.

"We don't know yet…" one paramedic started. The other stopped him, he could sense Ponch was extremely worried, and he didn't want him to worry any more.

"He'll be fine," he said. Ponch wasn't sure if the guy was just saying that, or what. So he made sure to stay close enough, that he could be there in case something happened. Ponch tried to make sure Getraer was ok, trying to keep his mind of this terrible stomach pain that he'd had for a while now. It just wasn't going away. Finally he noticed them moving Getraer.

"I'll escort you…" Ponch started to say, but then had to fight off that nausea again.

"Hey, are you all right?" the paramedic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ponch said. He went up to his motorcycle, and hopped on.

 _Meanwhile….._

The waiting room was crowded with CHP officers, just waiting for news about Getraer.

"Ponch, you ok?" Jon asked sitting beside his partner.

"I'm fine," Ponch replied, just staring straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked not believing Ponch. Ponch made a face at him,

"I just…if I didn't go by there, who knows how long Getraer would've been laying there? He could've died…."

"Hey, he didn't. You saved him," Jon said.

"Yeah, sure. Jon, all I did was give him CPR and stay with him until help arrived."

"Yeah, but who called for the help? Who got him breathing again? Who moved the motorcycle after him? Ponch, you saved his life. Sure you didn't take care of all his injures and all that…that's the paramedics job. Don't let it get to you, you really did save his life," Jon said. Ponch was silent, his mind was on something else now.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Jon asked.

"I'm not hungry," Ponch replied.

"You've barely ate anything today," Jon said.

"I'm not hungry," Ponch repeated. Jon sat there,

"Was it really that bad?" Jon asked.

"Jon, am I not allowed to not be hungry?" Ponch asked. Jon was silent,

"Sorry, I was just a little worried. You normally can eat anyway," Jon replied finally. Ponch just sat there silently. Then the doctor walked in, Ponch hopped up,

"Is he ok? Can we see him? How bad are his injuries?..." Ponch just kept asking questions.

"Hey, calm down, Officer Poncherello. Yes, he is gonna be ok. You can see him in a few minutes. He is in a coma, he has broken ribs, his left lung collapsed…but we got his lungs working again. He has a few broken bones, and some bumps and bruises. He should be ok, though."

"Can we see him, now?" Ponch asked.

"I just said you could in a few minutes," the doctor replied. Ponch stared down at his feet,

"Sorry, I guess I missed that," he replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Hey, Sarge, they said you'd be ok," Jon said coming in.

"Yeah, once you wake up, and have recovered a little, you can go home," Ponch added. He was thankful Getraer was ok. But then as soon as he wasn't as worried, he remembered what had happened before any of this. He tried to push the thought aside. Maybe him and Getraer could just talk things out. Ponch bit his lip, and turned his head.

"Hey, you ok?" Jon asked.

"I'm fine, I just…I gotta go," he said.

"Wait, but we just got here," Jon said grabbing Ponch's arm.

"He'll recover faster if I'm not here," Ponch said. He moved Jon's hand, then left.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch sat at a table, sitting across from him was Grossie. There was a small bowl of chips, and some salsa sitting out in front of them.

"So, do you think that you can just work things out? I mean you saved his life, the least he could do is forgive you."

"Grossie, just 'cause I saved his life, doesn't mean he will forgive me. Sure it makes the chances a little better…." Ponch started. He reached out and grabbed a chip.

"Hey, so you do eat," Grossie teased. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"Jon told me you haven't been eating much," Grossie said.

"I'm just not that hungry. Besides that, I've had really bad stomach pain lately…I felt a little nauseous earlier, and why would someone eat if they feel like they will throw up?" After he said that, he ate a little more.

"Well, doesn't it feel good to eat?"

"Not really, I'm full already…"

"What? Ponch that was a really small snack," Grossie said.

"Sorry, should I eat a little more?"

"I wouldn't force you to eat," Grossie said.

"Good, because before I came over, I had a slice of pizza," Ponch said.

"Wow, a slice of pizza, and a couple chips. Ponch, you used to eat a full pizza, and a bag of chips," Grossie said. Ponch smiled.

"So, are you feeling sick or something?" Grossie asked.

"Not really, I mean it's more just all stomach pain, and heartburn…"

"Huh..well I hope it isn't anything serious," Grossie said taking another chip.

"You might wanna see a doctor if things get worse…wait, have you been throwing up much? I mean you said…" Grossie started.

"Hey, if it was that bad, I would've went to the doctor already…and yeah, I have a few times," Ponch said. Grossie stared at him.

"Well, I still think that you should do something about it," Grossie finally said.

"Whatever."

"Ponch, does Getraer know that you saved his life?" Grossie asked changing the subject.

"I doubt it, he was unconscious the whole time," Ponch replied. Grossie nodded his head, then ate the last chip. Ponch looked at him,

"Well I better get going," he said standing up.

"Ok, thanks for popping over, and if you do end up seeing a doctor, let me know," Grossie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon stopped by Ponch's place, and found Ponch laying in bed half asleep.

"Hey, are you not going to work?" Jon asked. He came into the room more.

"Ponch, were you up late last night?" Jon asked.

"I didn't wanna be," Ponch replied. He looked over at the clock.

"What's wrong? Couldn't you just go to bed when you felt like it?"

"Jon…" Ponch started, then yawned.

"What?"

"I guess I wasn't feeling all that great…"

"Oh, well are you taking a sick day then?" Jon asked.

"I don't think so," Ponch replied he was doing his best to wake up.

"Can I take out the garbage for you? It smells weird," Jon said.

"Go ahead," Ponch replied, then rolled over and began to fall back asleep.

"Hey, when I get back in here, I expect you to be out of bed eating breakfast," Jon said.

"Ok, mom," Ponch replied somewhat annoyed. Jon went to get the trash.

"Looks like he was throwing up a lot. He must be sick," Jon said. He almost didn't wanna touch the trash anymore, when he realized why it smelled weird. Jon left, and when he came back he found Ponch laying on the couch now.

"Hey, are you gonna get ready or what?" Jon asked.

"Jon, I don't feel so amazing," Ponch said.

"Hey, did you see a doctor? What's up?" Jon asked. He was concerned about his best friend. Normally he didn't stop over on his way to work, to get Ponch. But for some reason today he had this feeling deep down that he might need to stop over.

"Hey, are you sick or what?" Jon asked. He could tell Ponch wasn't feeling so great, but he wanted Ponch to admit it.

"Jon, I'm fine. Just let me sit here for a bit. I'm not that hungry, my stomach hurts…" Ponch started.

"Ok, are you gonna throw up?" Jon asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine," Ponch replied. Jon stood there. He thought Ponch should eat anyway, but didn't say anything.

"You really should go to the doctor," Jon said.

"Jon, I'm fine," Ponch argued.

"Yeah, sure you are. You were up all night feeling sick, am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Ponch, if you're sick, stay home. I'll let the sergeant know," Jon said. Ponch was silent.

"Get some rest, and go see a doctor, ok? I'll call and check up on you later," Jon said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch walked into the CHP building, the next day. He walked towards the captain's office. Trying not to be spotted by anyone else. He felt a little better, but he still wasn't feeling that great. He just tried to ignore it.

"Hey, I heard you were sick. Are you feeling better?" Lt. Bates asked coming out of his office.

"I'm not sure I can work today," Ponch replied.

"Then why are ya here?"

"I need to talk to the captain."

"Oh, I'm on my way to his office too," Bates said walking beside Ponch.

"Did you see a doctor yesterday? Also, did you lose weight?" Bates asked.

"Yes, and yeah, but I didn't do anything," Ponch replied.

"I wish I could do that," Bates said as they reached the captains office.

"Does he know you're coming?" Bates asked.

"No, I don't think he'll care too much though," Ponch replied. Then they both walked in. The captain was actually expecting Lt. Bates, anyway.

"Hello, Harold," The captain said, then saw Ponch.

"Poncherello, I heard you were sick yesterday or something. Are you doing better?"

"Captain, I need to talk to you privately when ya get the chance," Ponch said.

"Oh, ok," The captain looked over at Bates.

"I'll be right back. I think I left something in my office," Bates said then left.

 _Meanwhile…._

Jon was visiting Getraer,

"Hey, Sarge, are you feeling any better?" Jon asked.

"B-B-Baker?" Getraer asked starting to wake up.

"Yeah, it's me."

"W-W-W-What happened?"

"You were in an accident, but everything will be ok. Someone saved your life. You could've died out there," Jon said.

"S-S-S-Someone s-s-s-saved my…life? Isn't that a p-p-p-p-paramedics j-j-j-job?"

"Yeah, and a cops job too."

"Can I s-s-s-see the guy….."

"He's sick, well I mean he was sick yesterday. He went to the doctor, and I'm not sure what happened after that. He was there all day. He won't talk to me," Jon replied. Getraer looked confused.

"Well, I mean it's not that he doesn't want to talk to me. He's busy or something," Jon added quickly.

"Do I know him?"

"Oh yeah," Jon said.

"W-W-W-Who…."

"Ponch," Jon replied. Getraer's eyes got wide.

"P-P-Poncherello!? But he h-h-h-hates me…I wouldn't be s-s-s-surprised if he left me like that."

"Hey, he'd never do that to you. No matter how upset he was with you. He can't just leave someone to die like that," Jon said. Getraer was silent.

"H-H-He got sick?" Getraer asked.

"Yeah, he was throwing up a lot, complaining of stomach pain. He wasn't really all that hungry at all. I barely saw him, he was laying in bed trying to sleep. He moved to the couch with his blanket, and almost fell asleep there too," Jon said. Getraer was silent.

"He just stayed up too late being sick," Jon added. Getraer was still silent.

 _Meanwhile…._

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Its ok, I'll be fine," Ponch replied.

"Well, I'll make sure to let everyone know. I don't wanna put you under too much stress telling all them."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that," Ponch replied. The captain nodded his head.

"Well, I don't wanna take up too much of your time. I'll get going now," Ponch said.

"Ok…" The captain wished he could say more, but nothing was coming, and a lump formed in his throat. So very unprofessional, but how are you supposed to react when one of your best officers, might not live? How do you keep your cool when an officer like Frank Poncherello comes into your office, and tells you that he has stomach cancer? Bates came back in a few minutes later.

"Hey, are you all right? Should I come back later?" Bates asked.

"No, you're fine."

"What just happened?" Bates asked sitting down.

"Poncherello won't be with us for a while."

"He's that sick?"

"He's gonna have surgery sometime soon…he's got stomach cancer..." The Captain said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, last time we talked, he told me about how he never thought it would happen to him. His uncle, his dad, his grandpa, and Robert all had it. His grandpa died from it. His uncle is still getting treatment. His dad, and Robert are almost completely cancer free now," Grossie said to Jon.

"I wish he would've told me that," Jon said quietly.

"Yeah, did you get to see him today, before he went into surgery?" Grossie asked.

"No, I didn't make it in time," Jon replied. They sat together in the briefing room.

"I would've stayed there, but I was scheduled to work today. Bonnie is there, and promised to keep us posted," Grossie said.

"Yeah, and the captain said he'd go there in a few hours," Bear added.

"I don't get why I'm stuck here," Jon said.

"Baker, is anything wrong?" Getraer asked coming in.

"Hi, Sarge I didn't know you were gonna be back today," Jon said.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to work. I'm just here," Getraer replied.

"Well, you can sit here with me," Jon said.

"Where's Ponch?" Getraer asked. Jon looked over at Grossie.

"Um, he won't be here today," Jon said. Jon then excused himself for a bit. He couldn't stand it.

"Why do I have to work today?" He asked as he paced the halls.

"Baker, you shouldn't be here today," the captain said coming out of the office.

"I know that," Jon said.

"You should be at the hospital, go ahead and leave," the captain said. Jon left soon after that. Getraer got curious and walked out the door. He saw the captain in the hall.

"Hey, um where's Baker?"

"He left."

"I figured that much out. Where is Poncherello? I haven't seen him, since the day of my accident."

"Ponch, is in the hospital. He's having surgery…"

"Wait, what happened to him? I knew he was sick, but…."

"He has stomach cancer, Joe."

"What!?" Getraer was in shock.

"But last time I saw him…."

"He didn't know yet then," the captain said interrupting. Getraer was silent.

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine. I really believe he will."

"If he dies…I'll never get to be his friend again…."

"You can't work today, maybe you should go there too," Getraer nodded his head, and left for the hospital.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Well, hopefully when this is all done he'll be fine," Bonnie said. Jon was sitting beside her, and soon Getraer came in.

"Is he still in surgery?" Getraer asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied. Getraer sat down.

"I can't believe this! First we start arguing, and now he might die. Why is this happening?"

"Hey, calm down Sarge. Ponch'll be ok, right Jon?"

"Yeah, he has to be," Jon replied. Getraer looked at them. He was starting to feel a little unprofessional at the moment. Sergeants were not supposed to freak out in the waiting room. But this whole situation made everyone a little worried.

"Jon, I hate to say it, but I'm scared," Getraer finally said. Jon nodded his head, and swallowed hard.

"Me too, Sarge," he admitted. Then they sat there in silence for a while.

 _Meanwhile…._

A few months later, Grossie sat in the break room eating a sandwich while reading a book. Soon Jon joined him, with a really big smile on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Grossie asked.

"Nothing, I'm really happy right now Grossie. I just talked to Ponch."

"Oh, that's good. I haven't talked to him since yesterday. You know, it's really weird…." Grossie started.

"Hey, there's good news. He's doing great today, really happy," Jon said.

"What's he so excited about? He went to the doctor and didn't wanna go near that place again," Grossie said.

"Oh, he didn't mind it so much this time," Jon said. Grossie looked at Jon,

"Wait, did you say he feels good? I haven't heard him say that in forever," Grossie said.

"Well that's because he wasn't feeling so great after all that chemotherapy stuff. I heard the side effects aren't all too amazing. He hated it, but at least he's done now."

"Like forever?" Grossie asked.

"Grossie, he doesn't need to get any treatment for cancer anymore. His cancer is gone," Jon said. Grossie's eyes got wide.

"You serious? And he hasn't told me yet?"

"He's at home getting ready to take a nap. He said the doctor makes him sleepy," Jon said.

"That boring, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm surprised he can sleep with how excited he was. I guess he was up late last night watching something," Jon replied.

"What?" Grossie asked.

"I don't know, some weird movie. "The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes" or something like that. It's an old Disney film," Jon replied.

"Sounds really weird," Grossie said.

"Yeah, he said I could watch it too, but I didn't really want to," Jon said. Then Getraer poked his head into the room.

"Hey, someone is here to see you," He told Grossie.

"Who me?" Grossie asked pointing to himself.

"Yeah you, Grossman."

"Who is it?" Grossie asked getting up.

"Why don't you go to my office and find out." Grossie rushed to Getraer's office. He walked in, and his eyes got wide.

"I thought you were taking a nap," Grossie said.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep. Too excited, I had to come visit my CHP family." Grossie rushed over and hugged Ponch.

"I missed you so much. I would've visited much more often, but…."

"Hey, it's ok. You called every other day," Ponch replied with a smile.

"Jon told me the news. Ponch, I'm surprised…..but very thankful," Grossie said. He stopped from going into a long speech, because he knew Ponch wouldn't wanna hear it. He had to hear enough of it from the doctors all the time.

"Are you hungry?" Grossie asked.

"I just ate before I came over," Ponch replied. Grossie smiled,

"That's ok, that just means I don't have to go back and eat more. I'm trying to lose weight," Grossie said.

"Well, I can tell ya some ways not to do it," Ponch said.

"I know plenty of ways not to do it. The best way is by dieting and exercising is what I've found out so far. I don't recommend a lot of other methods people use," Grossie said.

"Well, it sounds like you've went with the best choice. Have you…." Ponch started, but Grossie knew what he was gonna say. He cut him off in mid sentence.

"Five pounds," he said.

"Congratulations, Grossie," Ponch said giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks, looks like you lost some too." Ponch was silent for a bit. Grossie put his hand on Ponch's shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok, I understand. I won't bring it up anymore, I promise," Grossie said.

"Thanks, I try not to think about it, until I get hungry," Ponch said with a smile. Grossie smiled,

"What, so you can eat a doughnut or something, and not feel bad?"

"Not exactly," Ponch replied making a face at him. Then Getraer walked into the room.

"So, are you gonna take your conversation to the other room with Jon?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to talk to you too, Sarge," Ponch replied.

"Oh, really?"

"Look, I'm really sorry. Before any of this happened, we were not so good at getting along. I've been thinking about it a lot, actually. Looking back, I could've handled everything much differently. I mean, sure I was really upset, but I guess…well, I was just hurting from that loss. I didn't need to blame you for me not being able to go. You really needed me here. I let self-control go out the door, and became a little annoying to you…."

"A little?" Getraer asked.

"Maybe more than a little," Ponch said with a smile.

"Anyway, what I am trying to say is…I'm really sorry, Sarge. I feel awful about what happened. The whole fight could've easily been avoided if I would've just acted more professional, like I'm supposed to," Ponch said.

"I forgive you, Poncherello. I also have to apologize as well. I didn't mean to hurt you emotionally or physically. I was a little insensitive like you said during our second argument," Getraer started.

"I was inhumanly sensitive at that time, according to you," Ponch said interrupting. Getraer smiled slightly,

"Yeah, you really were. If I were to have said something like that to you now you wouldn't have reacted the way you did then. Oh, and I'm really sorry about the thing that happened before my accident…speaking of accident…why'd you save me after what I did to you?"

"Sarge, that didn't matter at the time. I wasn't just gonna leave ya there."

"Well, I'm very thankful for that. Who knows how long I would've been there if you didn't show up…Poncherello, I never thought I'd actually be thanking you for something like this…but you saved my life…."

"Hey, Sarge you don't need to say anymore. I was just doing my job," Ponch replied. Grossie just stood there watching, he was gonna leave, but decided against it. He enjoyed this scene. They were getting along, and Jon wasn't even there! Getraer walked over and gave Ponch a hug. This totally surprised Ponch, because every time he tried to hug Getraer he'd only get pushed away. He hugged back, of course.

"I was afraid we were going to lose you. I don't want to sound like I worry too much, but honestly things wouldn't be the same here without you." Ponch had a tear in his eye.

"Sarge, you're acting a little unprofessional…." He started.

"Well, I'm not the one crying," Getraer teased. Ponch wiped away the tear.

"We are a family here, Frank…and even though we are to act cool, there are times like this, when it's ok to show some emotions." Ponch stared at Getraer,

"Sarge, can we be friends again?"

"I'd like that Frank," Getraer replied. He let go of him,

"I haven't hugged someone like that in years," He admitted.

"You could've fooled me," Ponch replied. Grossie still just watched.

"Hey, did we really just leave Grossie speechless?" Ponch asked with a laugh.

"I…I never thought you two would ever apologize and forgive each other," Grossie said. Ponch smiled,

"We are all full of surprises," he said.

"Um, Frank?"

"Yeah, Sarge?"

"Welcome home," Getraer said. Ponch smiled, and hugged Getraer tightly, and almost knocked him over. That was the normal Poncherello hug Getraer was used to.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to have you back," Getraer said. Ponch smiled, then let go of Getraer.

"Good to be back, Sarge. But I'm not working today…."

"I know, but you'll be back soon," Getraer said.

"Right, I can't wait," Ponch replied. Grossie smiled, Ponch and Getraer were finally able to forgive and forget again. It was nice to see the two of them getting along.


End file.
